


At Her Side

by ghostking (Herebeinsanity)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, No Mercy Percy, Pining, Spoilers for Ep 59, Spoilers for briarwood arc, but in a diplomatic way, i'm about to get jossed, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herebeinsanity/pseuds/ghostking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that a woman in need of stature in the city where she was judged for half her life must be in want of a fake husband. ...At least that’s how Percy thinks the saying goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is going to get jossed tonight, but I couldn't get it out of my head. As of post time, it is one day before episode 60, and Taliesin clearly has something he wants to drop tomorrow, why couldn't it be the fake marriage au we all want?  
> (Endless praise and thanks to the wonderful @Emma-kat-mce on tumblr for the help and editing!!)

 

As the city draws nearer, Percy notices Vex tensing. He can feel his own back straightening, feel himself slipping into that mask of nobility. He hadn't realised how much it disappears around his friends.

He walks at Vex's side, as he promised to, and longs to take her hand, to reassure her, to give her some small comfort. But he knows the image she must portray, knows what her image needs to be here, of all places. She must look noble, well-off, higher than these people who forced her from her home.

So he will stand at her side, close, but not so close as to ruin the image they need. (His mind reminds him of the exact distance a courting couple must keep, of how a married couple behaves in public, and oh, that is an idea, isn't it? It would be...)

They are stopped in their approach by a small volley of arrows from atop the wall, and he takes a half-step closer to Vex, but when she and her brother step forward and lower their hoods, he stays behind. He watches her shoulders tense. He hates how this city has weighed on her, made her on edge before even entering it.

They enter through the gates, and he falls into step at her side. He swears to himself that from this point in, he will not leave it. 

She speaks with a guardswoman, a Watcher, and Percy wants to rend this city to ash, no matter how steeped in history it is, how grand it is. They have hurt her and he wants to make them pay. But he will do it with words, not bullets or fire, he reminds himself. 

He wants to know how long she has been hiding this burden, however. How long this has been weighing on her. She is so good at shining the spotlight on others, he wonders how long she has cultivated her own mask. 

Nevertheless, hers is slipping, and that is why he is here, to give her strength.

"Shoulders back, head high," he breathes through the earring, "you are above them."

Beside him, both twins lift their heads just a bit higher, and relax a fraction more.

They come to the door of their father's home, and Vex takes in a deep breath before knocking. As her hand falls, Percy catches it in his. He gives her a nod of reassurance, and tries not to smile too much when she calms even more. They've got this. What is some town to those who have faced down dragons?

See? he wants to say. See how easy it is, pretending to be all high and mighty and rich?

The door opens, a young elven girl of perhaps twelve looking up at them. Her eyes flick to the twins, and she just barely hides her surprise.

"Hello," Vex says, smiling faintly, "is Father home?"

Percy remembers the girl from the last time they met Syldor. This is his daughter, Calliope, was it?

Calliope smiles up at the twins but shakes her head. "No, he's in a meeting, but he'll be done soon. Would you like to come in for tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Vex nods and follows her half-sister inside.

"It's been a while," Calliope says, guiding them down the hall. "Mother had wondered if you and your friends were alright. She keeps telling Father he must not be so cold to family, that we should at least invite you to dinner. She'll be so happy to see that you're alive and well. Will you be staying for dinner?"

She reminds Percy distantly of Cassandra at that age, before it all went wrong. The way young children of high society chatter on, eager to show how much they know of adult etiquette. 

Calliope knocks lightly on the door to the tea room before entering. "Mother, we have visitors."

The tea room is bathed in pale blues and golds, and Percy must give the designer credit, it is wonderfully done, especially for an ambassador's home. It gives such an atmosphere of serenity that any guests would be put at ease upon entering. If those guests were not Vex or Vax.

On one of the couches sits a tall elven woman, who though he has met the Lady Vessar once before, her name escapes him. She has long, golden hair, and oh, today is a day of reminders for Percy, isn't it? She looks quite similar to his own mother, if elven. 

She rises from her seat with a welcoming smile. "I see we do," she says. "It is so good to see you again. Please, sit." She indicates the seating around the room with a sweep of her arm. "Calliope, would you please tell Thia to prepare some more tea and cakes for our guests?"

"Of course." Calliope bobs a shallow curtsy and retreats back down the hallway. 

Percy, Vex, and Vax take the couch directly opposite Lady Vessar, he and Vax flanking Vex, and the others find seating in the rest of the artfully arranged chairs. 

"We apologise for not giving notice of our arrival sooner," Vex says, "we were unsure how to contact someone in the Feywild."

"It is no bother, I would love to host you at any time," Lady Vessar responds. "Though I must wonder how you have made your way here."

"We had the assistance of our friend, Keyleth." Keyleth only shrugs shyly, strangely silent. 

"A powerful talent, Miss Keyleth."

"Thank you."

"Well, it has been some time since our last acquaintance, and I'm afraid I haven't been introduced," Lady Vessar says. "I am Allyria Vessar, it is a pleasure to meet you all properly."

"The pleasure is all ours, Lady Vessar," Percy says, and falls very quickly back into the habits of high society. It falls to him, as, technically, the one with highest standing among them, to make introductions and provide titles for his friends. "I am Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, ambassador to Whitestone. May I introduce the party we travel with, Vox Machina, advisors to Sovereign..." He clears his throat. "Pardon me, I suppose that title is rendered null in wake of recent events. 

"Nevertheless, may I introduce my friends-" and here is the tricky part, who among them is highest in society's view, who to introduce first- "Keyleth of the Air Ashari, currently on her Ara'mente; Pike Trickfoot, Cleric to Sarenrae; Scanlan Shorthalt; and Grog Strongjaw."

Each gives a nod or a small wave as they are introduced, clearly following his and the twins' lead in this. Odd, that never really happens.

"Oh, excuse me," Percy says, and turns to the twins, "you have gathered titles as well since our last meeting, haven't you?" He has a small internal crisis over where champions of deities fall in social hierarchy, but pushes that aside. It would be more dramatic this way, and if he knows anything of social games, he knows that drama is prized above all else. "Champion Vax'ildan of the Raven Queen."

Vax blinks in slight shock, but takes it in stride. The title must still feel new, Percy supposes. 

"And Lady Vex'ahlia Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo of Whitestone."

He wishes he had a pin to drop, it would have been a beautiful sound. 

"Oh my, then congratulations are in order, how wonderful!” A grin spreads across Lady Vessar’s face. Percy is relieved that she looks genuinely happy and not murderous.

Vex, recovering extremely well from that bomb, in Percy’s opinion, smiles in return. “Thank you, it’s quite a recent development.” 

They both ignore the snort from Grog.

“But it is only part of the reason we are here, I’m afraid,” Vex says.

“The dragons, yes?”

“Yes.” Vex nods. “We have slain one, but there are three others, each more powerful than the last, and we wish to know if Syngorn will aid in our efforts.”

“I’m afraid you will have to wait for my husband’s return to follow that inquiry,” Lady Vessar says. “But, if in the meantime I could pose one of my own? When was the wedding? How did you two meet?”

“Well, we have been together for some time,” Vex says, “but he only proposed a short while ago.”

“As for how we met, ah…” Percy trails off, flushing slightly.

“We found him in a cell,” Vex finishes with a teasing laugh and a wink.

“When you put it like that, I sound like a criminal!” he protests. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lady Vessar stifle a giggle. 

“You weren’t a criminal, no, but you did look a bit miserable in there, dear.”

Percy has to fight a smile, he always did enjoy this game.

Vex turns back to their host. “He had been drawn into an ambush by a foul woman who…”

“She had had a hand in the downfall of my family and city,” Percy finishes for her. 

“Oh dear,” Lady Vessar says, “you  _ are _ the de Rolo I’ve heard rumours of?”

“Unless you mean my sister, but in all likelihood, yes. It is a long and terrible story, but it ends in happiness, I’m glad to say.”

“I would love to hear the true story of it all, rather than the patchwork of one that the rumours suggest, Lord de Rolo.”

“Please, call me Percival.”

“Then you must call me Allyria, Percival. Perhaps later I might hear the full tale, but for now I will satisfy myself with but one question. It cannot be true that you are a demon of smoke and ash, can it?”

Percy gives a wry smile. “Not quite.” He holds up a hand and wills black smoke to encircle it, a small party trick to appease curiosity. “Nearly possessed by one, certainly, but I am truly grateful to my friends for saving me from that fate.” He extinguishes the smoke and laughs a little. “That’s actually how we got together, in part.”

“Oh?” He’s evidently caught her interest.

“We were working to take down the people who had taken over Whitestone, and we discovered I had fallen victim to a demon shortly after my escape five years ago. It threatened to take over many times. But each time, she was there, calling me back. It was then that I realised I loved her.”

This part, he did not have to make up. 

“Really, truly loved her,” he continues. “I had tried to push it down, I was so convinced I had to go it alone, but she… I loved her, and love is not so easily denied.”

Perhaps… Perhaps this was a bad idea. He may be giving too much away of his feelings.

“I’d known, of course,” Vex says, smiling fondly at him. “I was waiting for him to catch up. So after we had freed his sister and the town, we talked, and decided we should try this. Our lives are chaotic and messy, but it’s worth it.” Vex halts, and blinks. “We forgot to tell them, didn’t we?”

“What?” Percy sees where she’s going with this, and gods, that’s clever. 

“The rest of our friends.” She waves a hand to indicate the rest of the room. 

She was very clever. She’s just given the others a cover, so should they slip, it would look reasonable.

“Oh dear, we did forget, didn’t we?”

Vex laughs. “Well, everyone, Percy and I have been in a relationship since Whitestone.”

“We knew that,” Vax says, “you weren’t that subtle.”  
“Oh, good.” 

“But you could have told us you were married!” Keyleth smacks Percy on the arm. “Or invited us to the wedding! When did you even propose?”

Allyria watches this display, not even bothering to disguise her smile. 

“I proposed when…” Percy trails off, smile failing. “Just after we found Vax’s armour.”

“Oh.” Keyleth leans back. “Okay.”

Allyria’s brow furrows. “I fear I’ve missed something.”

“We,” Percy starts, “not long after the dragons attacked, we sought to find ways to take them down, or level the field. We were told of a powerful armour, worn by the Raven Queen’s champion. We found the tomb where it was buried, and fought our way through the things that had taken up residence there.

“We had defeated everything,” he continues, “and I went to collect the armour. I was too hasty, and did not realise it was trapped. Vex was too near, and still hurt from the battle. She died.”

“No…” Allyria shakes her head, dismayed. 

“I did,” Vex says, not taking her eyes off of Percy’s. “But I came back. I am alive, you brought me back.”

“I know. But it was what pushed me to propose.” He takes her hand in his. “This is a time when it is all too possible to die, we fight dragons, for Pelor’s sake. I want to live my life married to who I love, no matter how chaotic it is.” Percy wishes this was real, this story. With all of his heart he longs for it to be more than just an act. But it is an act, he must remember that. “So that night, I proposed. And when we returned to Whitestone, I spoke with my sister, who governs in my stead. She ensured the engagement was recognised by the council and the court while we were still adventuring. There wasn’t any time to retrieve my parent’s rings, we had to continue on our quest.” Percy shrugs. “In the morning, we continued out on our journey and made plans to marry soon.”

“You could have told me,” Vax says to his sister. 

“I’m sorry, brother,” she says, “but then we were in Pyrah, then the Frostweald, and then Westruun and there was so much going on! You were inside a dragon’s stomach! I would have, I truly would have.”

“Alright,” Vax sighs. “But we’ll talk about this later.”

“Of course.  
“I…” Allyria pauses. “One moment, I think I have…” She leaves the room quickly, and leaves them in silence.

Oh dear.

The room erupts into a flurry of whisper-yelling. 

“You got married?!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“You’re a lady now?”

Percy and Vex sigh as one. 

“We’ll explain everything later.” Vex holds his hand in an iron grip. Her mask is slipping, and he suspects his is as well. 

“Shoulders back, head up,” he whispers to her. “We’ve got this. Sorry I didn’t discuss this with you.”

She pulls him into a hug. “Thank you, Percy.”

They break apart when the door opens again. Allyria strides in, followed by her daughter. In Calliope’s wake float a teapot and a trail of teacups.

Allyria places a small box on the table between them. A ring box. Percy sits stunned. 

She pushes it towards them. “This was your mother’s. I did not know her, but I know that a mother would want her child to…”

“Thank you.” Vex takes the box and opens it, hands barely shaking. 

Inside the box sits a ring. A thin gold band, inset with small jewels. Little turquoise gems, five of them, all equal size. Percy… Percy can do nothing but pull Vex in against his side and hold her as she fights tears.

“Thank you,” she says again to Allyria. She holds the box out to Percy. “Will you…?” He has to admire the mask she puts on. She remains composed and follows the act even now. 

“Of course.”

And this hurts, but Percy takes the box. It hurts, but he slides the ring onto her finger. (A little tight, but he can fix that.) And it hurts, because he wishes this were real. That he could do this without an audience. But he will not let himself think this is real. It is not anything but a part he plays for her sake. A mask. Because he will fix this for her. 

And then she kisses him, and his world shatters. 

It’s over too quickly, too fast, and he wishes… he should not wish for this, should not be so selfish.

“Does Vex’ahlia have a fiancé, Mother?” Calliope asks, arranging the cakes and tea on the table. 

“ _ Lady _ Vex’ahlia has a husband,” Allyria corrects. “Would you serve the tea?”

“Yes, mother. And my congratulations, Lady Vex’ahlia.” She pours the tea with her hands, but floats the teacups out to her guests with a sparkle of arcane energy. She seems quite proficient in magic, Percy notes. “When was the wedding?”

“Yes,” Pike says, “When was the ceremony? And why weren’t we invited?”

“It was just a few days ago, actually,” Vex says. “Back in Whitestone, after the dinner we had with Gilmore and the others. We went to the temple of Pelor and had a very small, private ceremony. We were going to get rings after, but…” she trails off. “Again, we got sidetracked, what with everything else that happened that night. We only had time in the morning to get the marriage recognised before we were off to the Feywild. But when all this is over, we plan to have a larger ceremony with friends and family and rings. But for now, that was enough.” Vex squeezes his hand. 

This is not real, he reminds himself. This is an act. But for now… Oh, what’s the harm in pretending, just for a little bit?

He smiles back at Vex, and for once, lets the mask slip just a little. And damn, has she thought of acting? She’s good.

They hear a door open down the hall. The front door. 

Time again for masks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not even sad this got totally and completely jossed, because that was a beautiful episode. I might not be able to post the next chapter for a couple weeks, I'll be in vacation with no electricity, but I will finish this, I swear.   
> Again, endless heaps of praise go to @emma-kat-mce (tumblr) for helping me edit this and being just all-around amazing.

 

Shoulders back, heads high. They’ve got this. 

He looks to Vex, and attempts a reassuring look, and some of the worry seems to leave her expression.

Silence reigns as they listen to the deafening sounds of footsteps growing closer.

Allyria rises again from her seat, and goes to the hallway. “In the tea room, dear,” she calls, “we have visitors.”

“So I was told,” he says, and Percy had forgotten Syldor was this kind of noble, the ones who looked down on everyone ‘below’ them like ants. Coincidentally, these are Percy’s favourite types of nobles to take down a peg. “Though I was expecting less of a… group.” 

“They will be joining us for dinner as well,” Allyria ignores the last comment. “Will you join us for tea?”

He nods and follows her to the couch, sitting next to her. 

“I believe another round of introductions may be helpful here, don’t you, Lord de Rolo?” She turns to Percy, inviting him to make introductions. The switch back to his title after he’s asked her to call him Percy, now that Syldor is here, lets him know that she’s caught on to what he’s trying to do, and that perhaps she shares his love of drama.

“Please, call me Percy.” He smiles to her, but lets it slip off into a neutral expression when he turns to Syldor. “I am Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, ambassador to Whitestone. May I present my friends, the party Vox Machina: Keyleth of the Air Ashari, headmaster in waiting; Pike Trickfoot, Cleric to Sarenrae; Scanlan Shorthalt; and Grog Strongjaw.” He waves to each of his friends in turn. 

“I do not believe I need to introduce you to your own children, though it has been a long time,” Percy lets his tone slip from distantly polite to scathing and right back again to polite. “However, they have been titled since we were last acquainted.”

A flicker of something, maybe shock, flashes across the man’s face, and Percy loves this part of the games that nobles play. He adores the dramatics of it all. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Allyria trying not to betray her enjoyment as well.

“May I present Vax’ildan, Champion of the Raven Queen, and Lady Vex’ahlia Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo of Whitestone.”

Gods, that felt good. Wiped the smug look right off his face. If only he  _ could _ share his title with her. Well, he actually could. He could make her a lady of Whitestone, share his title. The problem lies in her acceptance of the title. Would she ever…? He really shouldn’t entertain such thoughts. In lieu of that, he will settle for this, this rush of exhilaration. He has missed court.

Now, what does etiquette demand he do in this situation? He will not apologise for not asking the father’s blessing. It was hardly an elopement, as Vex’ahlia had long since rejected his parenthood. Syldor may expect an apology, but Percy will not give one.

“You married?”

Ah, so etiquette leaves in place of veiled polite insults. Percy especially loves this game. 

“I did.” Vex keeps her mask perfectly smooth. 

“You have Elaine’s ring.” 

“I do. Lady Vessar was kind enough to give it to me.”

Syldor stares at his wife, clearly astonished. Percy delights in the fact that Slydor’s mask broke before the twins’ or his own did.

“Please, dear, call me Allyria.”

“Of course, if you will call me Vex.”

“I’d be delighted.”

“Perhaps,” Syldor interrupts, “someone could explain to me why now, of all times, you have come to visit?”

“We were in the neighbourhood,” Vax says, sarcasm dripping like the poison he loves.

“Ah, so I am to believe you just  _ popped in _ , for no other reason than the desire of my company?”

Percy hates this man. He’s just taking all the fun out of this. But that can be fixed. 

“I had hoped to meet the relatives of my wife,” Percy says. “Perhaps extend an invitation to Whitestone to meet what remains of my own family. But if that is too much of an inconvenience, then perhaps a formal disownment is in order.”

Syldor seems shocked for a split second before recovering. “I'm sure I don't know what you mean.”

“You have made no efforts to recognise my wife, nor her brother, in any formal capacity, and none to disown them either. I can only draw the conclusion that you wish to profit off of dowries or share in their wealth. If this is the case, I would not object to the drawing of contracts,  _ if _ there is formal recognition of both Vex’ahlia and Vax’ildan as heirs; and if there is effort on both sides of the family to reach a beneficial relationship, and only then,” Percy explains. “My family is already hers, but if her  _ own _ family seems reluctant to welcome her for a visit," he pauses, hust for the dramatics of it all, "well, I would really rather not have ties to anyone who believes her to be any less than she is.”

Silence reigns for a while, before Vex breaks it. “Well? Will it be disownment or recognition?” 

As they wait for a response, Percy prays that he has read this man correctly. Vex’s support seems to confirm his suspicions, but there remains the possibility that he has read this incorrectly.

Syldor turns and sweeps out of the room. 

So that is where Vax gets it from. It seems less cowardly when Vax does it, however. 

Allyria smiles to Percy. “Well played. Give him a day, and he’ll have them recognised as legal heirs.” 

“What, exactly, just happened?” Vax asks.

“I called his bluff.” Percy lets out a sigh of relief. This was too much fun. “He knows the name de Rolo, I’m certain, knows we are a very accomplished family, a very old family. Old money speaks more than new, and he wants a dowry.”

“How did you know that?” Calliope stares up at him, awe in her eyes. 

“Powerful men will always want more power, and money can buy power.”

She looks at him like he holds the key to all knowledge, which is honestly quite frightening. She turns to her mother. “I want to be him when I grow up.”

“You do  _ not.”  _ Percy shakes his head vehemently.

“You don't want to be a ranger anymore, like you said last time?” Vax asks.

“Can I be a ranger and a lady?”

“Your sister certainly is, so I don't see why not.” 

Calliope smiles wide and bright and Percy knows this one will be trouble, just like he knew Oliver and Whitney would be. 

“I think,” Allyria says, “you should go wash for dinner, dear.” 

Calliope sighs. “Yes mother.” She leaves, letting a little sulkiness show in her attitude. 

“You're giving my daughter ideas, Percival.” 

He shrugs. “Life at court is quite a bit safer than life as a ranger, I would think. Much safer than being an adventurer.”

“True.” Allyria stands. “Well, shall we go to dinner then?”

“Sounds lovely, Lady Vessar.” Vax, who has considerably brightened since Slydor left, rises to join her.

 

They follow her to the dining room, and take seats around the very large table. Allyria takes the seat to the right of the head, and Calliope the left, leaving the head of the table empty.

“Will Lord Vessar be joining us?” Percy asks.

“I have asked him to, yes.”

They wait a good ten minutes for Syldor, making polite small talk. Scanlan and Grog begin whispering something about the satyr they picked up, and Pike and Keyleth have a hushed conversation about how noble Percy and the twins are acting.

“I know,” whispers Keyleth, “it’s so weird, he’s all-” she makes a strange hand gesture- “formal. And more than usual?”

“Well,” Pike says, “meeting the in-laws is always stressful, y’know?”

“Is it?” 

“It certainly seems that way.”

“I thought you usually met the other person’s parents before the wedding.”

“They aren’t the usual couple, though, are they?”

No, Percy supposes, they aren’t- ah. They really wouldn’t be.

“Hey, de Rolo,” Percy’s eavesdropping is interrupted by Vax, whispering to him, now. And kicking him under the table. How kind. 

“Yes?”

“Why the fu-” his eyes dart to Calliope, who looks quite obvious in her attempts to seem like she’s not paying attention to the whispered conversations, “-fffudge didn’t you say something?”

“About what?”

Vax glares at him. Alright, yes, that was a bit obvious. “You got married to my sister, and neither of you told me.”

“Yes, I'm sorry about that,” he says. “We were going to tell you, and then everyone else, about everything, but it kind of… slipped our minds. What with the stress of the upcoming visit to the Feywild and Syngorn weighing on our minds, it just didn’t seem as important.”

“Marrying my sister didn’t seem  _ important _ ?” Vax asks, incredulous. 

Sweet Sarenrae, that was a misstep. Percy could see his life flashing before his eyes; he was going to die a very dagger-filled, feathery death. Lucky for him, Vex jumps in to save him from certain doom.

“You know he doesn’t mean it like that.”

“Then  _ how _ does he mean, exactly?” 

This, this was the part he really should have thought about before starting this absurd scheme. Vax is going to  _ kill _ him.

“Oh stop that, I know you’re still all angry at him for… well, whatever you’re angry at him for, but-”

“ _ He _ killed you-” “I  _ killed _ you-” They both start at once, Vax as quietly furious as can be and Percy quietly brittle.

“I know! And I’m over it! I am alive, for fu-- for Pelor’s sake, so I’d love it if my brother and my husband could get over this stupid hang up so they can just be happy that I’m married and happy and  _ alive _ .” She huffs a sigh and turns back to the conversation with Calliope she had briefly abandoned, raising her voice to normal volume once more. “No, dear, archery takes a great deal of work, but raising a bear takes more.” 

Vax and Percy look at one another. 

“We were going to tell you,” Percy assures. “Hells, I was going to ask for your blessing, but… everything happened. And I, I would like very much to be your friend again, and not someone you simply tolerate.” How odd, Percy thinks, that when he wears a mask and concocts lies, he ends up baring his soul the most. Even more odd, that they are having this emotional conversation in hushed whispers in a dining room waiting for the twins’ father to show up to his own dinner.

Vax looks from Percy to Vex to Percy again, and he sighs. “Friends. We’ll see if you’ve earned the right to be my brother later.”

_ Brother _ . 

He has a  _ brother _ again- no, no he does not, this is not real, this is an act, he does not have a brother-in-law because he does not have a wife. Oh gods above and below, Percy is in over his head. What was he thinking going into this? All he’s doing is giving himself a taste of what could never be. This is a terrible idea.

Just as Percy is debating the merits of stabbing himself with a soup spoon in the hopes of reminding himself of how  _ not true _ this whole situation is, Slydor enters the room. Right, he can wallow later. He started this ruse for a reason, he will see it through properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter and figured I would throw it up before I actually do go on vacation, so, for realsies, last chapter before I go off to live in the forest with no electricity for three weeks. I'll be back mid-august, and this fic will not be abandoned, I promise.  
> Look, I gotta plug @emma-kat-mce on tumblr cause really, what a saint.

“Thank you for joining us.”

Syldor says nothing to his wife, but sits at the space left for him at the head of the table.

As they begin dinner, Allyria covers for her husband’s stilted silence. “Vax’ildan, we’ve heard much about your sister’s recent endeavours, but very little of yours.”

“Well, admittedly my life doesn’t quite have the intrigue of a sudden marriage, so I’m afraid it may be a little lacklustre in comparison. We have, however, fought a few dragons, and that's not nothing.”

Syldor turns to look at Vax. “What was it your friend said you were? A paladin?”

“Champion.”

Percy considers his spoon again. It wouldn’t kill him, of course, but it would probably excuse him from the impending fiasco. The tension was unbearable.

“Of what, exactly?”

“Of the goddess of death. I am the Champion of the Raven Queen.” Vax’s voice is as icy as the winters that are the domain of his patron, and it hits him that no matter how distant he has been to Percy, his behaviour in the past weeks has been warm brotherhood compared to how Vax regards Syldor.

“Ah, that explains why you look like a deranged bird. However did you manage to impress a goddess?” It’s clear Syldor never thought that his children could have elevated themselves, still doesn’t believe it. Percy wants nothing more than to take out Retort and shoot him until- well, he can’t very well do that, can he.

“My sister died, and I fought to keep her.” The _‘unlike you’_ goes unspoken but not unheard. “I gave my life to Her service in return.”

“And what exactly is this ‘service’?” Syldor looks like he’s speaking of some mundane, dirty task.  

“Ensuring people meet the fate they deserve. Escorting souls to the afterlife.” Vax stares down his father, and it sounds like a threat, or rather, a promise.

Syldor clears his throat and looks away from Vax, and if Percy had to place the man’s expression, he’d say he looked almost… perturbed.

Vax looks to Percy and mouths “this is _fun,_ ” with a smile that would be terrifying, if only Percy weren’t wearing a similar expression.

 

The dinner continues, and for every snide comment Syldor aims at the twins, the twins fire back equally caustic replies.

“Oh no,” Vex’s tone drips sarcasm, “of course you have _every_ right to have a say in our lives, when you only showed an interest in them ten years after we were born. But do go on about how you _protected_ us. How you thought we would be _worth_ more.”

 

The dinner continues, and Allyria skillfully steers the topic towards advice on the Feywild.

“But whatever you do, do not make a deal with any being of the fey. They delight too much in trickery and wordplay. If you must make a deal, ensure each word is carefully chosen, they will be turned against you.”

Percy tries not to look too sheepish. But her words do give him an idea...

 

The dinner continues, and Calliope bombards them with questions about adventuring life, what it’s like to kill a dragon, how does a beholder really look, are owlbears really that big?

Vex tucks an owlbear feather behind her sister’s ear, and promises that each time she returns, she will bring more stories of adventuring to tell.

 

The dinner continues, and finally, mercifully, ends.

“Have you any place to stay yet?” Allyria asks.   

“We came directly here upon arrival, so we haven’t arranged anything yet, no,” Vex says. “Previously, we had set up camp outside, with the aid of Scanlan’s magic.”

“Well, we have rooms enough if a few of you don’t mind doubling up. We would be happy to host you.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

“We only have two guest rooms, Allyria,” Syldor says.

“The juniper bedroom can be prepared, and Vex’ahlia and Percival may have the rose bedroom.”

“Them alone?”

“They are newlyweds, Syldor.”

He makes his displeasure known, but does not openly protest past an irked expression.

“So the rest of us split down the middle?” Scanlan asks. “Vax, Grog, and I in one, Keyleth and Pike in the other?”

“Alright,” Keyleth says. “Wait, where's Trinket gonna sleep?”

Syldor's lip curls. “You still have that thing following you around?”

“That _thing,_ ” Scanlan stares up at Syldor, “has not only killed vampires, but has demons as well, and saved all of our lives more than once.”

Percy blinks. Is he actually defending Trinket? _Scanlan?_

“So kindly watch your tone, sir.” Scanlan crosses his arms and stares down Syldor.

“Oh shit,” Grog breathes.

“I do not believe gallivanting about with a barbaric beast that belongs in a forest is becoming of a lady, no matter how low her birth.” Syldor sneers down at Scanlan, though the remark is clearly targeting Vex.

“And I don’t believe a host has any right to insult their guests or their children,” Scanlan retorts, “no matter how highly they think of themselves, Lord Vessar.”

Syldor goes to speak again, but Scanlan cuts him off before he can. “And really, when someone yanks their kids from their home and mother at ten, and doesn’t even try to contact them when they run away the first chance they get… Well, I just don’t believe that person is a good parent.”

Syldor does not answer to Scanlan’s provocation, to Percy’s disappointment, but turns to Allyria. “I have work to do. I’ll be in my study.” He turns on his heel and stalks away.

As soon as Syldor is out of earshot, Scanlan grumbles something Percy can barely hear, but from what he can discern, it sounds like: “I knew I was a shitty dad, but at least I'm trying. He's just an asshole...”

“Shall I show you to the guest rooms, then?” Allyria begins to lead them down the hall. “This is the largest, so I would recommend this for the boys, and for the girls, your old room, Vax’ildan.”

The others file into the rooms, ooh-ing and ahh-ing and commenting politely on the decor.

Allyria shows Percy and Vex to the rose bedroom, farther down the hall, and to Percy’s surprise, it is not garishly pink. It’s quite blue, actually. But he doesn't quite get the reason for calling it the rose bedroom until he takes a step in after Vex. A skylight, no, there's no glass, a massive paneless window that takes up an entire wall and at least a third of the ceiling opens up to the sky. And just outside the ledge, there is a garden filled with roses. Odd, he thinks, for there to be a garden almost two stories up, but then, they have houses made of stone that look like trees, so perhaps this is normal.

The part of the room that is actually inside is quite nice as well. Deep blues, earthy browns, and pale silvers seem to be the theme of this room.

Vex, upon seeing the room smiles widely. “You didn’t change much of it, did you?”

“Only the flowers. It was a beautiful room already.”

“Thank you,” Vex says. “For the ring, and for everything.”

“Family is very important to me, no matter how far removed,” Allyria says. “I hope you will be comfortable here. If there’s anything you need, please come to me. Good night. And it was nice to meet you, Percy.”

“You as well. And thank you again for graciously hosting us on such short notice.”

“It’s no trouble at all, no matter what my husband says. I’ll leave you two to your room now, sleep well.” With a wink, Allyria goes back down the hall.

“This was my room,” Vex says when she’s gone, “back when I was here. Used to be called the larkspur bedroom, though. I had quite the fascination with gardening. Mostly flowers that could be turned into poisons for Vax. It was the only room I was really allowed to have any effect on. It is also,” she adds with a sly smile, “the room with the thickest walls.”

“Really? You wouldn’t think, with the…” He waves a hand to the rather massive window. It is covered by trees and foliage, but though it keeps prying eyes away, he can’t believe it would do much against ears. Especially elven ones.

“Apparently it’s been enchanted with a dozen privacy enchantments. I certainly haven't had any complaints in the past.”

“How convenient. It seems Allyria is more supportive of this… union than I thought.”

“Speaking of that, you really could have told me your plan, darling.” She pops Trinket out of the necklace, and he lumbers over to the pseudo-balcony and sits down in what seems to be ‘his spot.’

“It came to me when we had already entered the city, and it was too dramatic of a plan to just abandon.”

“It is a wonderful plan,” she says, and Percy is relieved that she thinks so, and not that he has overstepped his bounds.

“Have you ever thought of acting?” he asks. “You’re wonderful at it.”

“I was just thinking the same about you.”

“I do love drama, and the theatre, but I’m not that good at acting, dear.” He really, truly isn't.

“Well, you did a very good job of it back there, one would think you were besotted.”

“And you as well, anyone would think you were head over heels.”

Silence falls over the room, and they both seem to struggle in finding words to fill it.

“However,” Vex starts, “we’re going to have to sell it a bit more if we’re to keep this up all the while we’re here and not have them think we’re the most repressed couple ever. How comfortable are we with public displays of affection?”

“A couple of newlyweds barely a day after their wedding? Very.”

“Yes, but that's a normal pair of newlyweds. How are _we_ with flaunting our love? We’re hardly an ordinary couple.”

“If you're uncomfortable, we can get away without having to ...flaunt so much. As you said, we’re not the average married pair.”

“But you, will you be fine with me kissing you in public?” she asks. “Will you be comfortable with kissing me?”

“Yes.” It would be taxing to remind himself constantly that this is something he cannot have, but yes.

“You’re doing that thing again, Percival.”

“What thing?”

“The thing where you hide things. I thought we’d established you can’t hide things from me.” She waggles an accusing finger at him.

Clearly, he can, if he has hidden his feelings this long. “Are _you_ comfortable with all this?” he deflects.

“Honestly, I love it.” She shrugs. “I’m proving everyone wrong. But you don’t have to do this for me, dear.”

“I said I’d be at your side, but I sprung this whole fake marriage on you and I don’t want you to be any more uncomfortable than you already are, here.”

“Oh for-” She throws her hands up. “I like kissing people! It’s fun! But not people who don’t want to be kissed!”

“I am fine with being kissed,” he says, a little affronted. “But I don’t want to make things awkward.”

Suddenly, she surges forward and grabs him by the lapels of his coat and pulls him in close, pressing her lips against his.

He's too shocked to move for a good few seconds, his mind racing with _‘-oh gods oh gods oh gods what? She is_ kissing _me and she seems angry this is bad-'_ until he gives in and just melts. The kiss turns from frustrated and fast and a point to prove, into almost sweet and soft as it deepens.  It's then that he realises the depth of mistake he's made. He can't let himself have this, she doesn’t really _want_ this, this is not for him to have, it’s--  But she's running a hand through his hair and the other is clutching the back of his coat, and his hand is on her cheek and- He can't. He pulls away.

They part, and Percy lets out a breath. Gods…

Her hands fall, and she clears her throat.

“Well, I suppose it’ll do.” Percy avoids her eyes, tries not to let it show how affected he is, falling back into the teasing game of wits they always play, but he’s certain she can see how flushed he is. He's tempted to suggest they practice some more, but that would just be painful.

“It’ll do? I’m flattered.” She flops herself onto the bed. “But really, Percy, are you alright with this? It’s not so important.”

Percy sighs. “I think I’ve said it a few times now, yes I am. I delight in bullshitting the rich and powerful. And I believe I already made it clear that I disagree, dear, this is important.” The corner of his mouth kicks up. “Bullshitting the rich is always important. Can we sleep now, or will we just go on and on in circles like this?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s been a hell of a day, hasn’t it?” she says, and then she, not for the first time in recent days, starts stripping off her armour and clothing without any regard for modesty. Percy ducks behind the screen in the corner of the room to change. Like he said before, he’s had bad experiences with naked attractive women recently. He most likely wouldn’t go blind, but he’d be left in an unfortunate state.

He waits a minute after changing into his nightclothes, just to be sure, before stepping back out of the cover of the screen. Thankfully, she has already changed and slipped under the covers.

The part where he has to share a bed with her isn't what he’s worried about. Adventuring tends to force you into close quarters with your friends fairly often. It's his nightmares. He does not want to hurt her.

“About the bed…” Percy starts to explain, hesitant. “Nights aren’t always peaceful for me.”

“I can handle nightmares, darling. Go to sleep.”

He puts the worry aside and joins her in bed. He prays to any deity that will hear him that his dreams will be peaceful.

“Good night, Percy.”

“Good night, Vex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the bedroom names because I had fun naming them:  
> Oak bedroom is the master bedroom. Pine bedroom is Calliope's room. Juniper bedroom is the third guest room. Larkspur (now Rose) bedroom is/was Vex's room (fun fact larkspur is very poisonous to humans!). Iris bedroom was/is Vax's room (fun fact iris can cause poisoning/be very uncomfortable when slipped into tea, like nausea, vomiting, the whole thing.) I just can't let go of the headcanon that they grew flowers for the express purpose of Vax's poisons or for slipping into Syldor's tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A little late, I had troubles making this chapter feel right for some reason. Thanks to everyone who commented or kudos'd, it means the world to me!  
> (again, all the praise in the world to @emma-kat-mce (go follow her tumblr), the greatest, the best, the most wonderful.)

Darkness, all-encompassing, he cannot see. Is it smoke or blood or feathers? He smells the smoke, feels the feathers, he’s falling, falling into it, through it, it’s blood, there’s no surface, he cannot breathe he cannot see he cannot--

“Hush, darling, it’s only a dream, I’ve got you, dear. Come on, wake up, Percy,”

There are arms around him, he cannot move and it’s too dark to see, but he can breathe, and Vex is here, so he’s fine. He’s fine. It was only a dream.

He’s fine.

His breathing returns to normal, and Vex relaxes behind him.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks. “I am so sorry, are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly well, dear. Better?” she asks.

“Yes, sorry, I--” He tries to pull away, but she doesn’t let go.

“Shut up and go back to sleep, Percy.”

To his own surprise, he does. And he dreams of late nights in the workshop, of bantering with her and making beautiful deadly things with ease.

 

* * *

 

When Percy wakes, it seems like dusk is still falling outside, but he knows better now, knows, in some small part, how this plane works. It is still a bit disorienting to wake up and see no change in the light. The candle that keeps time shows that it is indeed morning, and not too late, luckily. He can feel himself growing red as he takes in the tangle of limbs they have become. At some point in the night he must have turned around and latched onto Vex. His arm is numb where her head rests on it, and her undone braid is tangled in his fingers.

He tries to pull away, to move his hand without disturbing her, but catches a snag and the light tug wakes her.

“Good morning,” she murmurs, eyes fluttering open.

“Well, technically it’s never morning here.”

“Aren't you always grumpy in the mornings?”

“Only when I have night terrors,” he says.

“And so you are oh-so-chipper this morning because…?”

“I haven't had this peaceful a night’s rest in a very long time,” he admits.

“Should fix that. I suppose we should get up then?”

He wants to stay in this moment, to savour this, this peace before they must put on the masks and the show. But he knows he cannot have that. “Probably. There is one slight issue...”

“Mm?” she rubs an eye.

“My hand has been taken hostage by your hair.”

“How dreadful,” she yawns, which really doesn't help him.

“I would so appreciate it if you’d lend a hand in freeing mine.”

“It’s your own fault, getting it stuck in there.” She sits up and he's careful not to pull on her hair. She frees his hand, but no longer are they in each other’s arms.

“Thank you, dear.” He pushes himself up and hums in consideration. (He does _not_ notice the way her nightshift slips down off her shoulder.) “If you'd like, I could braid your hair for you.”

“Pardon my doubt, but does proficiency in tinkering really translate to braiding hair?”

“After years of braiding hair for Vesper, Cassandra, Whitney, and at one point Oliver as well, I should hope I'm not completely deplorable.” Percy shrugs. “I had to learn quite a few styles as well, Julius passed on his braiding duties to me as soon as he got it into his head that he was too old for such frivolity.”

“The question still remains of your skill, darling, how _well_ can you braid?”

“Why not wager on it?” he asks; he knows how to speak her language. “For every time I get it wrong, I'll hand over five gold.”

“And if you get it right?”

“Your undying gratitude and the satisfaction of my pride would be ample payment.”

She pretends to consider his offer for a moment before she nods. “Deal.” She grins. “Let's see what you can do.”

He crosses the room to her bag and returns with her comb, feathers, and a couple hair ties.

He falls into the pattern easier than he thought he would, after so long. As he braids, his mind wanders to Vesper, and how she always hated going into events without her hair ‘tight enough to keep her brains in.’ Vex, he thinks, is different. Too wild. She’d feel restrained.

“Up or down?” he asks.

“Hmm?” She seems to come out of a daze. She must still be tired, he supposes.

“Would you like your hair pinned up, or let down?”

She thinks it over for a moment. “Up. Why not?”

So he ties the braid up, and, making sure the feathers are placed nicely, lets his hands fall to her shoulders.

“Finished.”

Vex blinks away her daze once more. She turns to look in the mirror, absently raising a hand to touch.

He kept her traditional side braid, feathers included, but instead of letting it fall to her shoulders, he used it to wrap around a bun.

She beams up at him. “Fantastic, darling, I look wonderful.” She stretches up to kiss his cheek, only managing his jaw.

“You always do, dear.” He smiles at her. “Breakfast?”

 

At breakfast, Syldor is absent, only Allyria and Calliope join Vox Machina at the table. Pike’s form has been flickering, so they explain to their hosts her occasional incorporeality.

“Every so often I have to go back; I go wherever Sarenrae needs me to, really,” Pike explains.

“Whenever she's gone,” Scanlan comments, “it's like there's this blind spot.” The rest of the table, save Allyria and Calliope, groans.

“An inside joke too long and ultimately meaningless in this reality to tell,” Percy says. “But, if I may ask, is there any way to send letters back to the prime material plane?”

“I can arrange for such a thing, yes.” Allyria nods. “The high warden has sent out messages to a few of the rulers back on the prime material.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you so much. I have a letter for my sister I hope to send.”

“Oh, you're writing to Cassandra?” Vex asks from his side. “Send her my love, will you?”

“Of course, dear.”

And then the conversation turns to what shops would best suit their purposes.

 

After breakfast, with assurances from Allyria that should they need anything within her power, she would offer it, their party retreats to their rooms with a promise to gather outside for their shopping trip in half an hour.

Back in the rose bedroom, Percy sits at the small table and writes to his sister while Vex fletches arrows, a comfortable silence blanketing them both.

_Dear Cassandra,_

_How are you? How is Whitestone? The Feywild is immensely beautiful, though it has already blinded me and thoroughly mocked me. I have also married Vex’ahlia._

_Well, rather, we have deluded her family here in Syngorn, and deceived our friends into believing we are married. This gives her the appearance of higher social standing among all the people here who have judged and ridiculed her most of her life._ ~~_It serves to torture me_ ~~ _I may have made a mistake, Cassie. It's incredibly difficult to pretend to be married to someone that you've been pretending not to be_ _~~hopelessly in lov~~ _ _head over heels for._

Percy explains the story they've concocted, and asks if she would go along with it should anyone ask.

_I know you will call me all manner of names, and I'm quite sure I deserve all of them, but thank you._

_As well, sister, there is something I wish to put forward. What are your thoughts on this title: Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. I quite like it. If you need any further justifications, however, I have plenty, the first of which is her impeccable ability with coin (I understand that there remains an open position for treasurer?). I may list many more, but I do not wish to overburden this poor envelope._

_Many thanks and much love,_

_Percival_

_(P.S. Vex’ahlia sends her love.)_

 

He signs the letter with a sigh. “She is going to kill me.”

Vex doesn't look up from her task. “No she won't.”

“Humiliate me, then.”

“That, she will do.” She finishes the fletching on her arrow and sets her tools aside. “But that's what siblings are for. They keep you humble. It's her job to tell you off for pretending to marry an elvish asshole’s half-elf bastard child.”

“She knows as well as anyone does, that if and when I choose to marry, I will marry whomever I damn well please, regardless of their being of legitimate parentage or not. But you'll have your work cut out for you, keeping him humble,” Percy remarks, “now that Vax is a goddess' chosen champion.”

“Oh no, you've got that job too now, you're family.”

“Only for a little time, and it's not quite genuine, so I think it's still all on you, dear.” Though he would so love that, and he does consider their little group an odd sort of, well, almost family, he cannot let himself… He may think of them like that, but he knows full well that his own feelings are no guarantee that they feel the same.

She gives him a withering look. “Darling, you are our family. You have been for a while now.”

He blinks. They don’t really think that, do they? Perhaps they do, but he really doesn’t think that’s wise, to trust him that much. _He_ doesn’t trust him that much. He doesn't know if he wants them to trust him that much.

“I…” he doesn't know what to say.

Vex sighs. “Really, Percival. I'd hoped you'd have caught on by now. We _are_ family. Vax, well, he hates to admit it, but we've kind of adopted you into our weird little family.”

“Oh.” Percy… well, he hadn't quite thought he'd have a family again, past Cassandra.

Before he realises she's out of her seat, her arms are around him in a hug. “You're a bit of an idiot, sometimes, but you're ours, dear.” She squeezes tightly before releasing him. “Now come on, we have to go shopping with the rest of them.”

He catches her hand to pull her back away from the door, and perhaps just to hold her hand. “We don't really have to, it's perfectly understandable that a couple would want to spend time alone. We could just stay here and read?”

“Any other couple would not have to worry about their friends causing an interplanar incident. Vox Machina in Syngorn is like a bull in a china shop, Percival.”

He lets himself be pulled out of the chair, scooping the letter into his pocket as he goes. “Fine. But we're not going to go looking for trouble.” An empty hope, he knows, but he can always hope.

“Shoulders back, Percival. It's time to herd cats.” The way she smiles doesn't reassure him, but he can't find it in him to protest. Shopping makes her happy.

* * *

 They step out on the street once more, the supply shop behind them, finally. And really, bull in a china shop was an understatement. Hope, Percy knows, is a dangerous thing. With people like Vox Machina at his side, that hope can be catastrophic. Like hoping Grog wouldn’t try to haggle. Or that Scanlan wouldn’t try to make trouble. Or that- The point is that hope is dangerous for Percy to feel.

As they start down the street again, his attention is drawn to the passers-by. Being the group of diverse individuals that they are, they're used to gathering odd looks. But here, he hates the way the people here stare. Keyleth tries to say hello to a few, and they brush her off like she’s insignificant. They completely ignore the twins, who seem to be unaware of how they both try to hide their ears with their hair, or how their shoulders tense up whenever someone glares their way.

Vax, Percy can tell, covers it with his walk, projecting confidence and attitude and making very clear that he doesn’t give a fuck. But he’s stiffer than usual, his normal grace somehow stilted.

Vex, she keeps her eyes forward on her destination, and it takes Percy a moment to place where he’s seen that particular expression before, it’s the way she looks down the shaft of her arrow at an enemy that has gotten too close to one of them. Cool determination and steel in her eyes. Percy doesn’t miss her fingers twitching towards her quiver.

He tries not to show his fury on his face, tries not to broadcast that he’s seeing everyone who casts a glare in their direction through iron sights, tries to keep his mask up, but if a few people start to walk faster when they meet his gaze, well, Percy isn’t opposed to maybe letting it show a little. He keeps a firm handle on the smoke, however, it would be impolite.

The city, despite the coldness of its residents towards them, is truly beautiful. He has so many ideas, he itches for his sketchbook, but for now, he is content to just… breathe it in.

“Right!” Scanlan chirps, and claps his hands. “That was fun! What else does everyone need?”

“Potions, if we can get them,” Vax says.

“I want to see if they have any fancy herbs,” Keyleth adds.

“Percy, do you have materials for arrowheads? I'll run low soon.”

“I believe so.”

“And our little,” Grog clears his throat, “thing we have to get for our little friend?”

“Okay,” Scanlan nods, and ticks off their items one by one on his hands. “Potions, herbs for Kiki, our thing for our little furry friend, maybe arrowheads. Anything else?” He asks.

“A quick stop by the theatre?” Vax suggests, “Maybe we could see what's playing.”

“I thought we were meant to stay away from the theatre,” Percy says to Vax.

“Ow!” Grog yelps. “My knee hurts whenever someone talks about the theatre, let's not.”

“Alright, no theatre,” Pike laughs, “for the sake of Grog's knees.”

Vax pouts dramatically in the direction of where, Percy assumes, their invisible tag-along is. “What's your problem with the arts?”

They walk for a while, following the twins to where, apparently, the good shops are; until suddenly Keyleth gasps and claps a hand over her mouth.

“Oh my gosh!”

“What? Whats wrong?”

“No, nothing, nothing's wrong,” she waves off the question. “Do nice things.”

“What?”

“After we got Vax's armour, when everyone was having really emotional conversations, Vex said to Percy 'do nice things’ and gave him this look like-” She whirls around to face Vex. “You're nice things!”

There's a beat of silence before Vex lets out a peal of laughter. “I am nice things, yes.”

Percy can feel his face burning crimson. Oh gods, he's made a mistake. A very terrible mistake. This is _horrible._

They all laugh, save Percy who has his face buried in his hands, until Vax suddenly stops.

“Oh!”

“What now?” his sister asks.

“The other night, in Whitestone, you whispered something to him, and then disappeared for hours…”

Ah, their little temple tour. It didn't feel like hours to Percy.

“Oh, yes, well.” Vex shrugs. “We got married, didn't you hear?”

Hearing the words from her, even though he knows they're not true, Percy can't help but smile.

“Yes, but you were gone for hours, what did you-” Vax shudders. “I don't want to know.”

Keyleth grins wide and leans in close to him to stage-whisper “Percy did nice things, Vax.”

“Nope!” He claps his hands over his ears. “Don't want to hear it! La la la!”

“Brother,” Vex laughs, trying to pull his hands away from his head, “you look absurd, stop that!”

“I cannot hear you!”

And who cares if they’re drawing stares and making a scene? They're happy, and as far as Percy is concerned, that is all that really matters.


End file.
